One love
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Amu and Anna were friends, but anna starts to date Ikuto, Amu's crush. Anna gets so busy spending time with Ikuto to spend time with Amu.
1. One Love

Amu pov

It was just a normal day with Anna-chan. Well, if you think it's normal for your best friend to be in love with your crush. Anna-chan could win anyone over. She's a famous model. She is also popular at our school. Anna-chan has blond hair and blue eyes and a model body. I'm more of the non-popular girl at my school. I have strange pink hair and gold eyes. I could not be described with the word model like. Another problem is the fact that I'm in love with the biggest player and he's the most popular guy. I know I should stay away from him. He's never seen me and could care less about me. His name is Ikuto tsukiyomi. My best friend Anna is trying to change Ikuto from being a player. She also trying to get him to date her. Ikuto is three years older than me. Anna is the same age as me fifteen. Ikuto is eighteen that another reason I can't date him. Today, Anna-chan is planning to give him a note stating that if he is interested in her to ask her out. I hope he doesn't say yes, but I don't want my friend hurt. I wish I am popular, so Ikuto would notice me.

Amu's pov

You know what? Ikuto asked Anna out. My life sucks. God must really hate me. Now when Anna gets back from her dates, all she can talk about is Ikuto. She's going to meet his family today. You know what? I know a lot about Ikuto's family. His mother is Souko. His father is Aruto. Ikuto has a younger sister Utau. Utau is seventeen. I may sound like a stalker, but I'm not. Of course Anna-chan gushed over Ikuto's family. I was interested, but heartbroken thinking that I could have been in her place. Eventually I lost my friend. She was spending all her time with Ikuto. Ikuto had started walking her to the modeling company that she worked for. Utau had signed up for modeling too. Ikuto had no clue that I existed. You would think she would mention me, but she didn't. I ended up with the unpopulars. They were Rima, Yaya, Kairi, and this cat like girl with purple hair and gold eyes. Her problem was similar to mine. She was in love with a popular, but a different. I wondered why she was not popular. She is beautiful, and she can sing, and dance. She is tough for a girl, though I am too. Though I am stronger than her. I was walking with her down the hallway, when Tadase spoke to me. I knew his name for two reasons. One: Anna hates him and two: he is popular. He asked me out. I chose to date him so I can be popular. Once I was popular, Anna-chan spoke to me. She only why I am dating Tadase. Since she didn't know my type of guy, I told her Tadase was mine. She could only stutter under her breath that Ikuto is better. I rolled my eyes at her, though I think Ikuto is better too. Ikuto would occasionally stare at me.


	2. The Wedding

Third person pov

Amu and Tadase have dated for four years. Amu had heard Ikuto was marrying someone. Ikuto is famous so it was easy to hear stuff like that. Amu was glancing at a wedding invitation. Amu picked it up her hands trembling. She opened it up. It was from Anna-chan inviting Amu to her wedding with Ikuto. Amu grabbed her jacket, zipped it up, and headed outside. It was sunset soon to be dark. It would be getting cold soon, and was not a good time for a nineteen year old to be walking outside. She walked to the beach, and sat down on the sand. She was watching the sunset, and letting sadness consume her. Then she realized she was not alone. A man sat beside her also sad, but happy. The man was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He is sad, because the person he is in love with is dating someone else. He is happy, because he is about to be married. Amu asked Ikuto, "Why are you here?" He answered, "It's too complicated you would not understand." Amu stuttered, " I-I-I Ikuto?" Amu had not recognized the man, because he was older, and it was too dark to see clearly. Ikuto had known it was Amu sitting by him the whole time. When Amu left the beach, she was very confused. When Ikuto left the beach, he was very happy to have seen Amu.

The wedding day

Amu's pov

I couldn't help, but be amazed about how Ikuto looked in a tuxedo. Anna-chan looked amazing in her wedding dress too. Anna was so happy. I am glad I did not ruin their relationship back in high school. After the first dance. Anna came over and talked to Tadase and me. of course she brought Ikuto over. After talking for awhile I said that I was going to look for someone else that I know. I saw Utau. I was never friends with her, but I'm a fan. She is very nice. I then saw Kukai, I ran over to him. He is like a big brother to me, and he's really close friends with Tadase. I asked him, "Why are you here, Kukai?" He answered, " I'm dating Utau." I told him," You made a good choice, Kukai." we teased each other like brothers and sisters do. When I left I was happy. I spent a lot of my time with Anna to rebuild our friendship. I did not know I would need it in the future.


	3. Anna's Pov

Anna's Pov

I'm in love with Ikuto. He is the best. He is very dreamy, and can play violin to top it off. I am talking to Amu, my bff about Ikuto. Ikuto walked by and I squealed. I decided to give Ikuto a note, to ask him out.

Anna's pov

Ikuto said yes! I'm officially dating Ikuto. He's taking me on a date to the park after school!

Anna's pov

I'm meeting Ikuto's family today after school!

After school

Anna's pov

I walk into Ikuto's house, extremely nervous. Utau came forward and hugged me tightly. It was easier after that. Souko-chan, Ikuto's mother, told me to call her, Souko-chan. Ikuto's father was very nice too. I had a great time. I can't wait to tell Amu. I tell Amu the next day and when we walk to modeling I find out Utau signed up for modeling. I'm so excited I have my future sister-in-law modeling with me. We are going to be the best of friends. The next day, Ikuto walked me to modeling. I just found out today, that Amu's dating Tadase. Tadase is a horrible, horrible person.

A few years later

Proposal!

Anna's pov

I am at the park with Ikuto today, basically just a normal day, or so I thought. Ikuto got down on one knee. Oh my god! He's proposing!

"Anna, you were the one, who taught me to love, and I have realized how much I love you. I want you to be mine, and nobody else's. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I squeal.

Wedding Day

Anna's pov

I invited Amu to my wedding, but I don't know if she'll come. I hope she does. I want to apologize for spending all my time with Ikuto, for it tore apart our friendship. Ikuto looks absolutely stunning in his tux. I'm scared that I don't compare in my wedding gown. I'm officially Ikuto's wife, I was scared he wouldn't say I do. I have seen Amu, and I'm so glad I can rekindle our friendship, for we use to be the best of friends in high school.


	4. Chapter 4 My Best Friend Moves In

Amu's Pov

Anna called me; it was too late normally for a call, especially from Anna.

Anna with Ikuto was a go to bed early type of person.

"Amu, I can't-" I could hear her cry, and suddenly I realized that something had happened to her and Ikuto.

"Is everything alright?" I practically whispered.

"No, Ikuto said that he-that he doesn't love me." Anna's sobbing increased in intensity, breaking my heart with all of her pain, but I part of my was happy that this had happened which in turn made me feel guilty.

I found myself extremely suprised when Anna moved in with me, but I found that it was impossible for me not to love my best friend's soon to be ex-husband.

It would lead to my downfall, I knew somehow.


	5. Chapter 5 Court

Amu had been startled when she was forced to show up at court to support her friend, and she certainly didn't expect that anything major would happen other than settling things on the divorce that was going to happen.

She had frozen when Ikuto's lips had landed on hers, but she found that she loved the kiss even though guilt spread through her body at the thought that she had betrayed her friend.

Amu was startled when she found herself actually having an affair with her friend's still current husband, and Amu was supposed to be with Tadase.

She couldn't help herself; she finally had Ikuto!

Her feelings obviously hadn't changed, and she found that it was impossible to fight her heart.

Amu barely kept her best friend from finding out; Anna still was living with Amu.


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

Anna's divorce happened fairly easily, and divided things up pretty easily.

She was now going out with a famous male model, and Amu had grown far too attached to Ikuto.

Amu just managed to keep Ikuto from marrying her until he drug her to Vegas, and they got married.

Many years later, Anna finally came back in to Amu's life; Anna had three kids, and had been through the same number of marriages.

Amu had missed Anna, and adored her friend.

They loved to hang out, but Anna avoided the house that Amu lived in, probably due to Ikuto living there as well.

All that really mattered was that they were both happy.


End file.
